


Olive Oil is Pretty Organic

by partitioning (agencymesa)



Category: Glee
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agencymesa/pseuds/partitioning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wakes up in the middle of the night at Blaine's house and runs into Cooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olive Oil is Pretty Organic

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by [this hilarious clip](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkQco1LySm8) from 1 Girl 5 Gays.

Kurt wakes up in the dark, his throat dry. He instinctively reaches for the glass of water that he always keeps on his bedside table while he sleeps and finds nothing there. With the absence, he becomes more alert to his surroundings.

He's not in his room. He's in Blaine's room. He can hear Blaine's even breathing on the other side of the bed. Kurt wants to lie back down, to cuddle up against his boyfriend but he knows he'll never be able to sleep without soothing his thirst.

He searches in the dark for his pajama bottoms and the comfortable undershirt he had been wearing before Blaine had decided that wearing clothes in bed with your boyfriend while your parents were away was a silly idea. Kurt had argued that even though the Anderson's were not at home, Blaine's brother Cooper was but Blaine insisted that Cooper would not care. That Cooper had brought girls over when Blaine had been home. Kurt could see a little smugness in Blaine's expression, probably associated with whatever competitive rivalry was between the brothers. And then when Blaine made love to him, he was loud - louder than he usually was - and Kurt couldn't help but feel a little used.

As Kurt moves around the dark room, he can feel remnants of lube and the looseness of where Blaine's cock had been inside of him. They had cleaned the cum off of his stomach but hadn't gone to the effort of a more thorough cleaning that Kurt preferred, instead opting to fall asleep together. He could do that now after he goes down to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

He makes his way down the unfamiliar, dark staircase slowly, his hand firmly resting on the banister as he descends. When he reaches the ground-level floor, he keeps his hand against the wall as he moves towards the kitchen. As he gets closer, he sees a dim glow illuminating the archway between the kitchen and the breakfast nook.

Cooper is in the kitchen, shirtless, leaning against the counter with a bowl of ice cream. Kurt's breath catches at the sight of this beautiful man. It's really not fair. He's known him awhile now and he never can stop the way his body reacts to seeing Cooper. And right now life is really not fair.

Cooper smiles when he sees Kurt. "Do you want some?" he asks, gesturing to the ice cream.

"No, thank you. I need water."

Cooper nods and takes another bite of his ice cream.

"So what have _you_ been doing tonight?" Cooper teases, obviously knowing the answer to his question.

Kurt flushes and responds when he finds his voice again. "I'm sorry. He's usually not so... loud."

Cooper laughs out loud. "Yeah, Blaine has always been a bit of a show-off."

It's all too much. Cooper looking at him like he knows things about him and all he wants to do is get his water and go back to bed. That's when he realizes where Cooper is standing.

"Can you, uh, move please? You're in the way of the cupboard with the glasses."

"Nope," Cooper says, "I'm comfortable where I am. You're just going to have to move around me."

"Ugh, fine," Kurt says and steps closer to Cooper to reach up to grab a glass. He's never been this close to Cooper but he can't think about that now, can't think about how good Cooper smells. Just get the glass and go.

When he hears the clink of Cooper's bowl being placed on the counter, he makes the mistake of turning his head toward Cooper and their eyes lock together. They stare at each other for a moment before Cooper is leaning close to Kurt, his hand grabbing at the bottom of Kurt's shirt, and kissing Kurt. He's shocked for a moment but soon kisses back, a moan opening his mouth enough for Cooper to slip his tongue past Kurt's lips. Kurt can taste the sweetness of the ice cream Cooper had just finished. He loses track of time while they explore each other's mouths but inevitably they break apart to breathe heavily.

Kurt moves back a bit to look at Cooper. His pupils are dilated, a thin rim of blue around black. His mouth is swollen.

'I did that,' Kurt thinks and that thought moves him away from Cooper because he shouldn't have done that. Glass in hand, he moves toward the sink. Usually he likes his water cold from the refrigerator but he's flustered. He needs to get his water as simply as possible and get out. Get back to the bedroom.

He fills the glass and drinks it down immediately. That's better. He's filling the glass a second time so he has it later, focusing on the water accumulating in the glass, when he feels Cooper come up behind and press his body against Kurt's. His arms wrap around Kurt's waist and Kurt looks up to see the scene reflected in the dark window in front of them. His eyes lock on Cooper's as he feels one of Cooper's hands dip under the waistband of his pajamas and circle around his hardening cock. Kurt moans and Cooper presses himself harder against Kurt's back; Kurt can feel Cooper's own hardness. Cooper continues to stroke Kurt and Kurt moves his hips into the touch. He pants and leans his head back against Cooper's naked chest, his eyes never leaving Cooper's reflection.

It's good but he wants more and Cooper seems to be thinking the same thing. Cooper turns them around and pins Kurt against the island counter, this time he faces Kurt and slides his thigh between Kurt's legs. He kisses Kurt again and they move against each other. Soon Cooper is stepping back slightly and is pulling down his pants and then Kurt's before pressing their naked (aside from Kurt's barely-there undershirt) bodies together.

Cooper looks down Kurt's body and says, "Fuck, Kurt, you're so fucking gorgeous."

Kurt feels wrongness in the words; no one says that to him and now there's this Adonis of a man complimenting him. He buries his head in the crook of Cooper's neck and focuses on the feeling of the body moving against him.

"No, I'm not," he says. "You are."

Cooper stills and moves Kurt's head so he is looking at him.

"You are gorgeous, Kurt," Cooper says earnestly. "I can never keep my eyes off of you." Cooper kisses Kurt and Kurt thinks that maybe he should believe Cooper.

Cooper moves his hands down Kurt's body and lifts him so their pelvises meet and Kurt helps by wrapping his legs around the older man. Once Kurt is secure, Cooper's hand moves down, his fingers testing Kurt's opening. He's still loose and Kurt thinks that Cooper could enter him now and it wouldn't hurt too badly but Cooper has other ideas. He continues to stretch him, opening him up more.

"I don't need that," Kurt protests and Cooper shakes his head.

"I don't want to hurt you," he says. "I'm bigger."

Kurt looks down between them and nods. "Yeah," he agrees because, yeah, Cooper is bigger.

"We need... something," Cooper says and glances around the kitchen, his eyes landing on something behind Kurt. Cooper reaches for a bottle, unscrews the cap and pours a small amount of liquid into his hands. "Here, hold this," he says, thrusting the bottle into Kurt's hands.

He turns the bottle to look at the label, curious to see what Cooper thinks is an acceptable substitute for lube. It's olive oil. Expensive-looking, organic, extra virgin olive oil. Kurt can't help but laugh and Cooper laughs with him. He places the bottle on the counter top behind him.

"You've gotta do what you've gotta do sometimes," Cooper says smiling and starts stretching Kurt with his oiled fingers. It isn't long before Kurt is pushing himself down uninhibited onto the fingers and it isn't long after that that Cooper is removing his fingers, spreading olive oil over his cock and pressing slowly into Kurt. Cooper stills when he's buried fully in Kurt, breathing evenly and Kurt knows he's holding himself back until Kurt tells him he can move.

"You feel so fucking good, Kurt. So tight around my cock. Let me know when you want me to move."

Kurt focuses on the feeling of Cooper's cock filling him. He eases his muscles around him, testing himself to see how ready he is. Cooper's responding broken moan makes him moan in return.

"Now, Cooper. Please fuck me. Now," he says and Cooper does as he's told, pulling out almost completely and then slamming back into Kurt roughly.

They continue at a rough pace and Kurt angles his hips, meeting Cooper's movements, so every thrust hits his prostate. The world narrows and all Kurt is aware of Cooper: his voice moaning Kurt's name, his eyes black with lust, his arms around holding him against the counter, his mouth sucking and biting marks onto his neck, his cock slamming into him making him see stars. When Kurt reaches down to stroke his neglected cock, Cooper's hand covers his and they both pump Kurt in time to their thrusts. Kurt's orgasm overtakes him and he's sobbing brokenly as he covers their hands and Cooper's stomach. Cooper watches in awe and is soon cumming into Kurt, filling him, and Kurt dimly notes that this must be what it feels like to be fucked without a condom.

And it should bother him more but, for the moment, he likes the idea of Cooper leaving part of himself inside of Kurt.

He and Blaine have always been very safe. Prepared. Always planned. But this? This is completely different. Spontaneous. Unsafe. And he's not with Blaine. As he comes down from his orgasm, he becomes more aware that he should feel like this is wrong and it bothers him that it doesn't feel as wrong as he expects.

"Please tell me you're clean" is the first thing that Kurt says.

"Yes, I'm clean. Are you?"

"Of course I am!"

Kurt voices his second concern, "I thought you were straight."

"I am. Mostly. But I sometimes like guys. Depends on the guy," Cooper admits. "None of my family know."

Kurt unfolds his legs from around Cooper's waist and Cooper takes the hint, slipping out of Kurt and helps lower Kurt to the ground.

"What are the chances that we can pretend this never happened? We should just forget about it," Kurt suggests nervously as Cooper hands Kurt his pajamas.

"We can pretend," Cooper says and relaxes a little. "But there's no way I'm forgetting." Cooper runs his hand through the cum that collected on his stomach and brings the hand to his mouth, sucking it off of his fingers. "I have a really good memory and I can also be tenacious when it comes to getting what I want. And what I want is you. So, no, I'm not forgetting and I'll be thinking about how I might persuade you to further indiscretions."

"I'm with Blaine, Cooper," Kurt states simply, trying not to think about how much he wants to do more with Cooper.

"Yeah, you are and it's _so_ cute," Cooper teases before continuing honestly. "I usually get what I want, Kurt."

"Goodnight, Cooper," Kurt says, grabbing his glass of water and heading back upstairs. He stops at the bathroom nearest Blaine's room and cleans the oil, cum and older remnants of lube off of his body. He examines the marks already forming on his neck and starts formulating excuses for when Blaine inevitably asks about them.

He crawls back into bed with Blaine, sets his glass on the bedside table, and thankfully drifts quickly to sleep, exhausted. He sees Cooper's eyes in his mind when he closes his own eyes, staring as if he could see right through him. Kurt can admit to himself that it will happen again - he wants Cooper too much - but Cooper is going to have to work for it and he can't wait to see Cooper attempt to convince an already-convinced Kurt. He falls asleep with a satisfied smile on his face.


End file.
